Rose-Marie
Rose-Marie, '''commonly known as '''Rose, was a recurring character of . Rose was a vampire and the best friend of fellow vampire Trevor. When Katerina Petrova was on the run from Niklaus Mikaelson, Trevor helped her escape and sent her to Rose to get help. While in their hideout, Katherine tricked Rose into feeding her vampire blood and then killed herself to turn into a vampire as well. Klaus pursued Rose, Trevor, and Katherine for 500 years for their roles in presumably ending the Petrova bloodline and ruining his chance at breaking his curse. When Rose and Trevor learned of the existence of a Third doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert, they kidnapped the young girl in hopes of exchanging her for their freedom. However, while Klaus' brother and cohort, Elijah, pardoned Rose for her role in aiding Katherine's escape due to her loyalty toward her friend, he killed Trevor for betraying his loyalty to him and Klaus. Rose then fled after Elijah was staked and supposedly killed by Damon Salvatore. She later joined forces with the Salvatore brothers to defeat Klaus and had a brief sexual relationship with Damon in the process. She was bitten by Jules, a werewolf, and was ultimately mercy-killed (staked) by Damon, who cared about her and wanted to end her suffering. Her ghost visited Jeremy in season three when he, Elena and Damon were trying to learn which Original vampire sired their bloodline, and Rose revealed she was turned by Mary Porter. She seemed to support Damon and Elena's romantic feelings for each other and told Jeremy to pass on the message that she was rooting for them. Early History 1500's Rose was born in 1450 in , England. She was later turned in 1472 by Mary Porter. In 1492, her friend Trevor sent Katerina Petrova to the cottage where they were staying to hide from Niklaus Mikaelson. Rose was furious when she heard Katerina had fled from Klaus with the moonstone and feared retaliation from Klaus when he learned of what she had done. She locked Katerina in a room with intentions of returning her to Klaus after sunset. Katerina, desperate to avoid being sacrificed to break Klaus' hybrid curse, stabbed herself in the Abdomen & was about to Die. Rose, unwilling to face Klaus' wrath if he learned Katerina had died on her watch, fed her her vampire blood to heal her, not realizing that this was a trick on Katerina's part to get Rose to give her what she needed to survive. When Rose accidentally left Katerina alone to talk privately with Trevor about what they needed to do, Katerina hung herself, and since she had Rose's blood in her system, she then awoke as a vampire in transition. She completed the transition by feeding on the human owner of the cottage after Rose accidentally staked the woman while trying to kill Katerina. Rose was furious at her for this betrayal, as now there was no human to keep unwanted vampires out of the cottage, and Katerina's blood was now no longer viable for the ritual to break Klaus' curse. Rose angrily stated that Katerina had signed all of their death sentences due to her actions, but Katerina replied, "Better you die than I," and fled before Rose and Trevor could catch her. Rose and Trevor, knowing that Klaus would be out for their blood in punishment for accidentally aiding in Katerina's escape, and went on the run afterward to hide from Klaus and the rest of the Original Vampires. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= She appeared again in Heart of Darkness, when she came to Jeremy, Elena, and Damon in ghost form so that she could communicate with Jeremy, who is a medium, from the Other Side. She said she was happy to be able to go where she pleased without having to worry about being on the run, and told Jeremy to tell Damon that he was still "dripping sex," though Jeremy was too embarrassed and disgusted by the comment to share the message. She then stated that she missed Damon and Elena before admitting that she was rooting for the two of them to finally end up together. After that, she revealed that she was turned by Mary Porter, but didn't know which Original turned Mary. She then went to search for Mary and returned later, letting him know where she lived so they could track her down. Rose appeared to Jeremy one last time in the car on the way back to Mystic Falls, and told him that while Jeremy might be too young to understand, she believed that Damon and Elena were good together because they challenged each other and made each other better. She then added that Damon could be either the best or worst thing for Elena before she left again. Personality Rose seemed to care for others, vampires and humans alike, and stated on several occasions that she has never enjoyed taking human life. However, she was shown to be rather violent at times when it was necessary. For example, after she and Trevor kidnapped Elena, she smacked her across the face and sent her flying backward after she snapped at Elena to be quiet, as she was nervous about the arrival of Elijah and their intention to trade Elena for their freedom. She has shown to be sad for her fallen friend, Trevor, who she had turned many years ago, and considered him to be her only family. She was known for being loyal to her friends, and once she teamed up with Stefan, Damon, and Elena, she fought for them by giving them the information they needed in their fight against the Originals. Even after her death, she was shown keeping an eye on her friends from the Other Side. Attitude Towards Humans She was willing to give up both Katherine in 1492 and Elena in 2010 to Klaus in exchange for her and Trevor's freedom. She was brutal to Elena in Rose, backhand-slapping her so hard Elena spun in mid-air much like a spinning toy before landing unconscious on an old sofa. However, this may have been an attempt to keep her distance emotionally from a human she was delivering to her death. In 1492, after Katherine committed suicide by hanging herself with Rose's blood in her system and consequently becoming a vampire, Rose tried to kill Katherine by staking her. However, Katherine quickly used an old human woman as a shield and Rose inevitably staked her. She screamed in horror over this act, despite the fact that she had compelled the old woman to allow her to live there and was compelling her to do household chores. She may have truly cared about the woman or was just using her for protection from Klaus, though there was no sign Rose was hurting her or feeding on her. This suggests that she regards human life as more than a source of food or to be exploited, although it must be said again that she did compel the woman in that cottage. Judging from how she seems to be interested in helping Elena's friends to keep Elena from being killed, her previous acts were those of desperation and not a reflection as to how she regards humans. Unfortunately, Rose was bitten by a werewolf (Jules), which is fatal to vampires. As it slowly killed her, it caused hallucinations along with the tremendous physical pain. She essentially went rabid and attacked Elena several times, thinking she was Katherine. After she left the house, she killed three people in her rabid state. Her behavior toward Elena and killing those humans caused her to feel a profound guilt from these actions, and wept when she regained her senses. She herself said she disliked taking human life, even when she was first turned all those centuries ago. Physical Appearance Rose was an attractive and pretty young woman. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. In the past, she had long wavy hair, but in the present, her hair was cropped in short and simple bob. Her height is about 173 cm, or 5'8". In the present day, she was shown to dress casually in jeans, boots, long-sleeved shirts, and a leather jacket over top of it, and wore little jewelry. While she lived in the 15th century, however, she wore the long-sleeved dresses that were the style at the time. Powers and Abilities Rose possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Rose had the typical weaknesses of a non-Original vampire. Relationships *Damon and Rose (Former Boyfriend/Close Friends) *Elijah and Rose (Enemies) *Elena and Rose (Former Enemies/Friends) *Rose and Trevor (Best Friends) Appearances Season Two *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' (Death) *''Daddy Issues (Mentioned) *As I Lay Dying'' (Mentioned) Season Three *''The Murder of One'' (Mentioned) *''Heart of Darkness'' (Ghost) Name *'Rose' is derived from the Latin "Rosa", the name of a fragrant flower. Unlike Damon's and Stefan's, the name was quite popular in the times when Rose became a vampire.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rose_(given_name) **Other spellings of the name Rose-Marie include Rosemarie, Rosemarea, Rosemaree, Rosemari, Rosemaria, Rosemariah, Rozmari, Rozmaria, Rozmariah, and Rozmarie. *'Marie' means "bitter", "beloved" and "rebelliousness", among others. It is the French form of "Mary", which is directly derived from the Latin name "Maria".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marie_(given_name) Trivia * She, Isobel, Katherine and Klaus are the only characters so far to have an episode named after them. Rose was the first to die of these characters to die, followed by Isobel. * Kevin Williamson originally wanted , whom he had worked with on in 1997, to play the role of Rose, but, according to him, she was very appreciative but said no. He also says that this would have been the first and only stunt casting on The Vampire Diaries. * It was never said in the show that Rose was Trevor's sister; Kevin Williamson only said this in an interview. However, it was certainly a mistake because, if it was not, Rose would have mentioned it. * Rose never appears in the novels, but neither does a character with a similar construction to her. * Rose tells Damon that there is no "humanity switch" after a vampire has lived more than several centuries. This was noted when Damon suggested that Rose use the switch to avoid the pain and grief of Trevor's death. * She is the first vampire to be seen to be bitten by a werewolf in ''The Vampire Diaries'' series, followed by Damon, Katherine, Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Nadia. Rose and Nadia were the only vampires in this list who weren't cured of a werewolf bite with Niklaus Mikaelson's blood. * Rose has shown respect and affection for human life, even before she first appeared in the series. She was upset and horrified by the death of the old woman who lived with her, who she accidentally staked while trying to kill Katherine, and who was ultimately killed by Katherine when she fed on her to complete her transition. ** On her deathbed, Rose admitted to Elena and Damon that she has always hated taking human life, and expressed guilt over the janitor and young couple she accidentally killed while confused and hallucinating as a result of her werewolf bite. * She was 560 years old when she died. * She was a self-professed "shipper" of Elena and Damon, and was the first character to openly do so. * Rose was a good and close friend of Lexi. The reason why Rose knew of Stefan and Damon was because Lexi tried to set Rose up with Stefan, as mentioned in the episode Rose. ** While explaining this, Rose also admitted that she was more drawn to the "bad boys". * Rose and Trevor never met Katherine in the present day. * Rose appears in the episode Heart of Darkness as a ghost. * Rose was sired by a vampire named Mary Porter, making her a member of Niklaus Mikaelson's vampire bloodline. * Rose has never met Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Alaric, but she did meet Klaus as a vampire in the 15th century. * Rose's actress, Lauren Cohan, is no stranger to acting on shows that have supernatural beings. Before being cast into The Vampire Diaries, ''she was a series regular in the third season of ''Supernatural (portraying the thief and seller of supernatural artifacts Bela Talbot), and after the death of her character on both Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries, she started acting as a series regular for the hit series, The Walking Dead, a show about a zombie apocalypse, portraying Maggie Greene. * Rose used to call Damon her "special friend," and was in a friends-with-benefits relationship with him. * With The Other Side's collapse, she either found peace or went to Hell. Quotes :Rose: (to Elena) "Again with the questions. Haven’t the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?" :Rose: (to Elena) "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We’re tired. We want it over. We’re using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." :Rose: (to Elena) "Because you're a Petrova doppelgänger. You’re the key to breaking the curse." :Rose: (to Elena)"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die." :Rose: (to Stefan) "I don’t need your help, but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead, but this isn’t over." :Rose: (to Stefan) "It isn’t over. The Originals, they’ll come for her. They have to. They’re doing it for him." :--''Rose (Episode)'' ---- :Rose: (to Damon) "It’s an observation. Being in love with your brother’s girlfriend must be difficult." :Rose: (to Damon) "I’m older than you and stronger. Don’t get on my bad side." :Rose: (to Damon) "You remind me of Trevor." :Rose: (to Damon) "It’s a lie, you know. There’s no switch you can turn off. Sure, when you’re a newbie... But, after a couple of hundred years... you just have to pretend." :--''Katerina'' ---- :Rose: (to Damon) "It’s not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." :Rose: (to Elena) "I’ve been a slave to shadows for 500 years. What do you think?" :--''The Sacrifice'' ---- :Rose:"I’m gonna stay and help you." :Damon: "Help me do what?" :Rose: "Save Elena, protect Elena, all things Elena." :Damon: "Really? Why?" :Rose: "Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get." :Damon: "Just friends?" :Rose: "Just friends." :Damon: "Are you sure you can do that?" :Rose:"I don’t love men who love other women. I think more of myself than that. But, that doesn’t mean I can’t be your special friend." :--''By the Light of the Moon'' ---- :Rose: (to Elena and Damon) "It’s the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn’t meant to be evil. It hurts." :Rose: (to Elena) "You can never forget it, what it’s like to be human. It haunts me. It’s the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore." :Rose: (to Damon) "Who would have thought you’d be a nice guy?" :Rose: (to Damon) "Will I see them again? My family?" :Rose: (to Damon) "That would be nice. Maybe I’ll see Trevor too. I’m not afraid anymore." :Rose: (to Damon) "On the count of three. One, two..." :--''The Descent'' ---- :Rose: (to Jeremy about Damon) "Tell him he’s still dripping with sex too. (Jeremy stares at her, clearly embarrassed and grossed out) Fine, tell him I miss him." :Rose: (to Jeremy) "And tell him I’m rooting for him and Elena." :Rose: (to Jeremy) "Are we there yet? Don’t tell them I’m here. They had a fight. I know you want to stop it. Protect her from him. But you’re young, you don’t see what I see. It’s not just that she makes him a better person-- she does-- but he changes her too. Damon challenges her, surprises her. He makes her question her life, beliefs. Stefan is different-- his love is pure. He’ll always be good for her. Damon is either the best thing for her or the worst." :--''Heart of Darkness'' Gallery 208VampireDiaries1207.jpg 208VampireDiaries1302.jpg 208VampireDiaries1442.jpg 208VampireDiaries1447.jpg 209VampireDiaries0663.jpg 209VampireDiaries0670.jpg 209VampireDiaries0679.jpg 209VampireDiaries0707.jpg 209VampireDiaries0708.jpg 209VampireDiaries0712.jpg 209VampireDiaries0720.jpg 209VampireDiaries0721.jpg 209VampireDiaries0738.jpg 209VampireDiaries0744.jpg 209VampireDiaries0749.jpg 209VampireDiaries0784.jpg 209VampireDiaries0788.jpg 209VampireDiaries0799.jpg 209VampireDiaries0800.jpg 209VampireDiaries0815.jpg 209VampireDiaries0818.jpg 209VampireDiaries0827.jpg 209VampireDiaries0831.jpg 209VampireDiaries0898.jpg 209VampireDiaries0900.jpg 209VampireDiaries0905.jpg 209VampireDiaries0921.jpg 209VampireDiaries1073.jpg 209VampireDiaries1277.jpg 209VampireDiaries1287.jpg 209VampireDiaries1304.jpg 209VampireDiaries1317.jpg 209VampireDiaries1325.jpg 209VampireDiaries1332.jpg 209VampireDiaries1335.jpg 209VampireDiaries1343.jpg 209VampireDiaries1352.jpg 209VampireDiaries1577.jpg 209VampireDiaries1592.jpg 209VampireDiaries1597.jpg 209VampireDiaries1610.jpg 209VampireDiaries1641.jpg 209VampireDiaries1644.jpg 209VampireDiaries1657.jpg 209VampireDiaries1659.jpg 209VampireDiaries1662.jpg 209VampireDiaries1663.jpg 209VampireDiaries1665.jpg 209VampireDiaries1666.jpg 209VampireDiaries1669.jpg 209VampireDiaries1670.jpg 209VampireDiaries1672.jpg 209VampireDiaries1674.jpg 209VampireDiaries1770.jpg 209VampireDiaries1779.jpg 209VampireDiaries1783.jpg 209VampireDiaries1788.jpg 209VampireDiaries1798.jpg 209VampireDiaries1802.jpg 209VampireDiaries1803.jpg 209VampireDiaries1814.jpg 211VampireDiaries1658.jpg 211VampireDiaries1667.jpg 211VampireDiaries1677.jpg 211VampireDiaries1679.jpg 211VampireDiaries1689.jpg 211VampireDiaries1696.jpg 211VampireDiaries1700.jpg 211VampireDiaries1704.jpg 211VampireDiaries1707.jpg 211VampireDiaries1711.jpg 211VampireDiaries1712.jpg 211VampireDiaries1714.jpg 211VampireDiaries1715.jpg 211VampireDiaries1724.jpg 211VampireDiaries1729.jpg 211VampireDiaries1735.jpg 211VampireDiaries1738.jpg 211VampireDiaries1740.jpg 211VampireDiaries1743.jpg 211VampireDiaries1744.jpg 319VampireDiaries0383.jpg 319VampireDiaries0496.jpg 319VampireDiaries0499.jpg 319VampireDiaries0513.jpg 319VampireDiaries1323.jpg 015.jpg 016.jpg 0479.jpg 2-9-cry-rose.png 550w_ustv_the_vampire_diaries_s02e10_01.jpg Aehh.jpg|Rose's werewolf bite Damon checking Rose's wound.jpg Damon embracing Rose.jpg Damon-and-Rose-3.jpg Damon-and-Rose-4.jpg Damon-and-Rose-5.jpg Damon-and-Rose-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18853896-1179-665.jpg|Just a dream... Damon-and-Rose.jpg Insiderichmond.jpg Katerina15.jpg Katerina16.jpg Katerina17.jpg Katerina18.jpg Katerina2.jpg Outsideelijah.jpg Rose 180.jpg Rose damon Heart of Darkness 268.jpg|Rose as a ghost rose in the car.jpg rose-and-slater.jpg Rose1.jpg Rose and Damon at Slater's bar.jpg rose.jpg|Rose-Marie in 1492 Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg roseabc.jpg.jpg Roseburn.jpg Rosedamonaftersex.jpg Rosedamonkiss.jpg Rosedead.jpg|Rose about to be staked Rosejpg..jpg Rosemary.png RosePast.jpg Rosesavebydamon.jpg Rosesdream.jpg Talkingrichmond.jpg the-vampire-diaries-209-2.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x10-The-Sacrifice-Rose-Cap.jpg Thedescent12.jpg TVD333.jpg TVD563.jpg un-primopiano-di-rose-lauren-cohan-nell-episodio-the-descent-di-vampire-diaries-199386.jpg vampire-diaries_149_e881.jpg vampire-diaries-212-1.png vampire-diaries-rose.jpg|Last moments.... :( VampireDiaries2x09_06.jpg VD_2x12_pic_28.jpg VD-Katerina-Rose-and-Damon.jpg vlcsnap-00019.jpg vlcsnap-00024.jpg vlcsnap-00025.jpg Rose.PNG Rose-PNGedited.jpg tumblr_mbdxd7UnOX1rdqu7mo1_500.png Rose-the-vampire-diaries-31689279-1280-720.jpg lauren-cohan-imadta-rose-szerepet-02031035.jpg most-heartbreaking-deaths--the-vampire-diaries--spoilers-obviously6 (1).jpg a816c8e67f4a49f8d55924e37bb2507f.jpg rose-40.png Rose-rose-vampire-diaries-18262345-667-359.jpg 0479.jpg Rose (1).PNG The-Descent-Rose-Dream.jpg 2-12-sick-rose.png Screenshot_1243.jpg Screenshot_1244.jpg Screenshot_1245.jpg Screenshot_1249.jpg Screenshot_1250.jpg Screenshot_1251.jpg Screenshot_1255.jpg Screenshot_1290.jpg Screenshot_1291.jpg Screenshot_1298.jpg Screenshot_1299.jpg Screenshot_1300.jpg Screenshot_1301.jpg Screenshot_1303.jpg Screenshot_1304.jpg Screenshot_1305.jpg Screenshot_1306.jpg Screenshot_1307.jpg Screenshot_1308.jpg Screenshot_1330.jpg Screenshot_1381.jpg Screenshot_1384.jpg Screenshot_1385.jpg Screenshot_1383.jpg Screenshot 1429.jpg Screenshot 1424.jpg Screenshot 1422.jpg Screenshot 1421.jpg Screenshot 1420.jpg Screenshot 1419.jpg Screenshot 1418.jpg Screenshot 1417.jpg Screenshot 1416.jpg Screenshot 1415.jpg Screenshot 1413.jpg Screenshot 1412.jpg Screenshot 1404.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased